What if Monster Movie
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Ed was the shapeshifter? Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Teaser

What if Ed was the shapeshifter?

Sam left Dean and Jamie to go take care of Ed, the shapeshifter. "So, the X files are real?" Jamie asked, giving her complete attention to Dean. She really liked him.

"No, the X Files are a TV show, this is real," Dean said.

"Oh," Jamie nodded. "So, this is what you do? You and your partner travel around the country on your own dime and hunt these things?"

"Pretty much," Dean answered.

"Must be lonely," she said.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I could help with that. Want to go back to my place?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dean smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean and Jamie woke up to his cell phone ringing. "Yeah?" he said.

"Dean?" It was Sam.

"Yeah. Did you get the shifter?" Dean asked and watched Jamie getting up to get a shower.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother you last night. I figured you went home with Jamie."

"Sure did. Thanks," Dean said and heard the shower turning on. He wondered if Jamie would mind if he joined her.

"Alright. I'll see you later, then?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh," Dean muttered and hung up and headed to the bathroom. He found out that Jamie was more than happy to let him join her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean and Jamie headed into her bar around lunchtime and saw Sam sitting at a table. "Hey, Sam," Dean said and sat down across from him.

"Hey guys."

Jamie smiled at him. "I have to get to work. See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll say bye before we leave town," Dean answered.

Jamie's face fell. She wasn't expecting him to leave this early. "OK."

After she left, Sam said, "You know, we don't have to leave right now. We could stick around for a while."

"What?" Dean was surprised. Sam hadn't even wanted to take this job because he wanted to concentrate on stopping Lillith.

"Yeah. I mean you just got out of Hell. You say you don't remember it, but even so, you deserve a break."

Dean looked uncomfortable. He was beginning to remember bits and pieces of Hell, but he didn't want to discuss it with Sam. Luckily, it didn't really seem like he wanted to, he was just making an observation.

"Sam, we have to get out there and go hunting," Dean said. He couldn't quit remember Hell, but he knew he had done something bad down there, something he needed to make up for, and that meant hunting down all the evil he could find.

Jamie walked up with a couple of beers. "Here you go. On the house."

"Thanks," Sam smiled up at her.

"Thanks," Dean echoed.

"So, are you guys leaving today?" Jamie asked, hoping that Dean had changed his mind in the last few minutes. She had caught a couple of snatches of the conversation, so she knew that there was a slight, slight possibility.

"We're going to leave right after lunch," Dean said, glaring at Sam, daring him to argue with him.

Instead of arguing with him, Sam went on a different tack. "Maybe you could come with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Jamie said. Her job was temporary, only through Oktoberfest, which was ending tomorrow, anyway. She had no plans after that and would love to spend more time with Dean. Maybe she could even help them, what was it Dean called it, hunt?

"Jamie, you don't want to come with us," Dean said, giving Sam an odd look.

"You don't want me to?" Jamie asked, hurt.

"Well, it's not that. It's just that it's a hard life. You might not like it," Dean said.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Jamie asked.

"So, it's settled. You'll come with us," Sam said.

"Great. I'll go let my boss know I quit," Jamie said.

"We'll pick you up at your place in a couple of hours," Dean said as she left.

"I like her. I think she could be good for you," Sam said.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Dean said.

"There's something wrong with you. I think Jamie could help get you back on track."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Dean said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that.

"Whatever."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later

The Impala pulled up outside of Jamie's building. She came running out with two suitcases.

"Suitcases?" Dean muttered to Sam. "I think this is a mistake."

"You'll be fine," Sam reassured him.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Jamie asked as she slid into the back seat.

"I guess," Dean said and drove off towards the next town.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up in a cold and dank basement. His clothes were gone. He was dressed only in his boxers. He struggled to open his eyes. That shifter had really hit him in the head hard. His vision was a little blurry, but it finally cleared. There was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. He saw a note a couple of inches away from him. He picked it up to read it.

_Dear Old Sam,_

_I have left you water, but no food. By the time you have succumbed to dehydration, I should have all the memories I need. Feel free to yell all you want, this bomb shelter is soundproof and long forgotten by those who had it built._

_From New Sam_

Sam saw the water next to him and considered not drinking any to hasten his demise. That would show that stupid shapeshifter, but his thirst finally won out.


	2. Roadtrip

The next morning

"So, what are you guys going to hunt next?" Jamie asked.

"Not sure. Sam?"

'Sam' wanted to get as far away from Pennsylvania as possible. Jamie would be less likely to leave when she was away from the familiar and he didn't want to be anywhere around if they found the other Sam's body. "There have been some strange deaths in San Diego. Teenage couples go to this one spot to make out and the guy ends up at the bottom of the cliff. The girl always says the same thing. A man appears and says how dare you do this to my daughter, and lifts up the boy and throws him about 50 feet to the cliff. Then he disappears. Of course the cops think that they're nuts. I did some research last night, while you guys were, you know," Sam paused and then continued with the story. "Twenty years ago a man accused a teenage boy of raping his daughter. The kid was the son of some rich politician and it was all swept under the rug, until the girl ended up killing herself. The dad and the slimeball kid disappeared. Rumor had it, the dad killed the kid and then either killed himself, or took off to live as a hermit somewhere."

"Now, it sounds like he's back and trying to protect his daughter the way he couldn't when he was alive," Dean summed up.

"Yep."

"San Diego. That's a long way from here," Jamie said, doubtfully.

"If you don't want to come…" Dean trailed off. He had been a little upset when Sam had suggested that she tag along, but now he was glad.

"No, I do," Jamie decided. "Let's go."

They packed up and piled into the Impala. 'Sam' was trying to figure out his next move. He had made up that whole case, so now he needed to complete his task of winning Jamie for himself before they reached California.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam realized he had no way to figure out the passage of time. He could have been down here for hours or days. With no windows, he couldn't tell whether it was night or day outside. He assumed that since his clothes were missing, the shifter had taken his shape. Before Dean had gone to Hell, he would have had no doubt that Dean would have figured out that the shifter wasn't him and would have come looking for him. But, now, there was a distance between them. Sam had changed. He knew he had, and Dean knew there was something different about him. It wouldn't be so easy for Dean to be able to tell the real Sam from a fake Sam. He accepted the fact that he was probably going to die in here. He just hoped Dean was safe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They spent all day in the car. They didn't even stop for lunch, only ran through a drive-thru. Of course they stopped for a gas and bathroom breaks a couple of times, but basically, they spent 15 straight hours in the car. "You guys do this every day?" Jamie asked.

Dean had been planning on driving another hour to make it an even 16, but pulled over when he saw a motel. Jamie seemed like she was getting sick of being in the car.

"I'll go get us a room," Dean said.

"We're going to share a room?" Jamie asked.

Dean wrinkled his brow in confusion. "You want your own room?"

"I meant him," she said indicating Sam.

Dean shot Sam a look. He was looking back at him. "We don't have enough money for two rooms," Dean said, unwilling to choose a girl over his brother.

"OK," Jamie said.

Dean went in to register for a room and Sam and Jamie stayed out by the car. "It's nothing personal," Jamie said, feeling bad that she may have hurt Sam's feelings. On the other hand, it seemed a little weird that the 3 of them would be constantly sharing hotel rooms.

"Tell you what? After we get settled, I'll take off. See if I can find a girl to go home with myself."

"Thanks," Jamie said.

Dean came back out and they lugged their stuff into the room. "I'm going to take off," Sam said. "Don't wait up."

He left.

"That was sweet," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Dean said, realizing how out of character this was for Sam. Maybe from now on they should get two rooms, so Sam wouldn't feel the need to hang out at bars where he would be uncomfortable.

Then all that went out of his mind as he and Jamie fell down onto their bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'Sam' walked into a bar trying to figure out what he should do. He wanted to get Jamie to fall in love with him. He could tell that she wouldn't be into a "monster." Where did people get off labeling him anyway? Just because he had an odd ability didn't make him a monster. That's why he liked those old monster movies. Those so-called monsters were largely just misunderstood.

He thought he was a lot like King Kong. He was in love with a beautiful girl, but the world couldn't understand that. Wouldn't allow it to be. Well, this story was going to have a different ending. He would get the girl and she would want him back. She would see that he had a heart and a soul just like everybody else. He just had to break her from Dean's grip first. He had momentarily thought of taking Dean's form and killing him, but he wanted Jamie to love him, not love who she thought was Dean. She didn't have any feelings about Sam, so if she fell in love with him as Sam, she would be falling in love with him.

He knew what he had to do. He would do it tomorrow night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam's stomach was growling. He grabbed one of the bottles of water and drank from it. It was so not helping. He just wanted some food. He lay down on the cold floor and went to sleep.


	3. Awareness

"Morning," Sam said as he walked into the room. He hadn't found a girl last night. He didn't want any girl besides Jamie. But, he had stayed out all night, to show Jamie how considerate he could be. Now, he had to show her what a jerk Dean could be. He reached back into Sam's memories to see what he could find.

"Did you bring coffee?" Dean asked.

"No, sorry," Sam said. "I'm going to grab a shower."

"I'll go out and get coffee," Jamie offered.

"Thanks, babe," Dean said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Sam woke up, he was still hungry. He forgot where he was for a moment and went to stand up in search of food. As he was stopped by the chain, it all came flooding back. He was in complete darkness, so he figured the bulb had burned out while he was sleeping. He began to panic. For some reason, this was so much more terrifying without being able to see. Probably, because he realized he would never see anything again.

"Help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew nobody could hear him, but the panic was overtaking him. He screamed for help until he passed out from weakness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That day, they followed the same grueling driving schedule. California was a long way from Pennsylvania and Dean was bound and determined not to let any more teenage girls die.

"Have there been any more deaths?" he asked Sam.

Sam wanted to get far away fast, so he said, "Yes, there was another one last night." He was gratified by Dean pushing down harder on the accelerator.

That night when they stopped, they got two hotel rooms. Sam's was right next door and he knew what he would do tomorrow morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Sam heard the shower going next door, he went over and knocked.

"Good morning, Jamie," he leered.

"I think maybe I'll join Dean in the shower," Jamie said. She didn't know why but something about his brother disturbed her. He always seemed to be looking at her. He was nice to leave them alone the last two nights, but he seemed to be leering at her through the mirror all day in the car yesterday. She had tried to convince herself that it was her imagination, but he was doing it again and she knew it wasn't.

He could tell that she wanted him. She was looking at him, inviting him to take Dean's place in her life. "You don't want to do that," he said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked, backing away as Sam advanced towards her.

"Because you want me. We both know it. Dean knows it, too."

"Look, Sam," Jamie said, trying very hard to be nice. This was Dean's brother and he seemed to think the world of him. "I don't know what kind of signals you think that you've been getting from me, but I'm interested in your brother, not you."

Jamie watched as Sam's face transformed into a solid mask of anger and hatred. "I have tried to make you love me for so long," he raged and pushed her down onto the bed and started tearing at her clothes.

"DEAN!" Jamie screamed.

Dean was getting dressed when he heard his name screamed. Clad in just his jeans, he ran out into the other room to find his brother forcing himself on Jamie. He thought back to the shapeshifter hunt and grabbed the silver knife that was on the dresser. He rushed up and cut Sam shallowly on the arm and watched Sam writhe back in pain.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"He's the shapeshifter. I was so stupid not to have considered that after I sent him after the shifter alone."

The shifter sprang back up and lunged towards Jamie. Dean reached out and pulled her behind him. At the same time, he pulled a gun. It was still loaded with silver bullets since the last hunt had been for a shapeshifter. "Where's my brother?" he demanded as he pointed his gun at him.

"Dead," the shifter smiled.

"No, I don't think so. You need him alive for the psychic connection. You haven't made any overt mistakes since taking over, so he must still be alive. Where is he?" he asked again and cocked the gun.

The shifter knew that as soon as he told Dean where Sam was he was dead. So, the only thing he could do was make sure that Sam died. "There were two of us. I have a brother. He brought Sam behind us and is keeping him somewhere in town."

"Where?" Dean demanded.

"No way I'm telling you. But just know, we had a lot of fun last night." He lunged toward Dean in one last-ditch effort to get the upper hand. Dean shot him in the heart and he fell down dead.

"I have to find Sam," he said, gathering his weapons and heading out to the car.

"Wait. I'll come with you," Jamie said.

"That's a good idea. I'll take you back home."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to look for Sam. Isn't he around here somewhere?" Jamie asked.

"No. He was trying to throw me off the track, slow me down. That means that Sam is alive, but may not be for long. We need to hurry back."

Sam woke up once again. He had never been so hungry in his life. He thought it must have been about a week. He would have been surprised to learn that it had only been 3 days.


	4. Bomb Shelter

Dean was driving faster than he had ever driven before. He was usually careful because he knew he couldn't afford to get pulled over, but they were two days away from Sam. He also knew he was taking a gamble by going back. It was possible that the shifter had been telling the truth. If that was the case, then he was driving away from Sam. Not only that, but Sam would be in the hands of a very pissed off shifter who would want revenge for his fallen brother.

Dean shook his head. No, the shifter had been lying. But, that wasn't much better, because he was two days of hard driving away from Sam, and even then he didn't know where he was.

"Do you have any idea where the shifter might have stashed Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, how would I?" Jamie asked, wondering if Dean thought she was in on it or something.

"You know the town. It would have to be someplace where nobody would go. Maybe something underground like the sewers," Dean said remembering that's where the other two shifters they had tangled with liked to hide out.

"I don't know about sewers, but there's an old bomb shelter. It's condemned. Nobody goes out there because it's a little creepy."

"That's a start," Dean said. "Go to sleep."

"What?"

"I need you to go to sleep. We don't have time to stop. It's already been over 3 days. If he left Sam without food and water, he won't have much time left." Dean realized that if he didn't have water, they wouldn't make it in time. He pushed that thought to the back of his head. They would get to him in 4 and a half days. If he had water, he would be fine.

"You want me to drive?" Jamie asked, surprised. The one thing she had learned about Dean was he loved this car.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked, wondering if she didn't know how.

"It's just that you seem a little unnaturally attached to this car. What if I get a scratch on it or something?"

"Jamie, my brother could be dying. Do you really think I give a rat's ass about getting a scratch on the car?"

That reminded Dean of the time that him and his father had left on a hunt and taken John's brand new truck. It had been about a week after Dean's 18th birthday. His present had been the Impala. They had left Sam behind and John had insisted on just taking the one vehicle. He was afraid Dean would try to go off hunting on his own now that he was an adult, but John hadn't thought he was ready. Well, the hunt had doubled back to their hotel room, where Sam was. It had caught their scent and was planning on using Sam as bait or leverage or something. Sam had gotten away and tried to drive the car (even though he didn't know how) and ended up denting it. He thought Dean was going to be mad, but Dean had told him that he would always be more important than the car and to never forget it. Maybe a lot of other things had changed since Dean had sold his soul, but that didn't. Sammy was still more important than the car.

He looked over and was glad to see that Jamie had followed his advice (order) and gone to sleep. He would wake her up so he could get a solid 6 hours sleep before they hit town. He wanted to be awake for the search.

Sam woke up to a grumbling stomach again. He wondered how long it was going to take before he died. At this point he would kind of welcome it. At first he had been peeing as far away from his sleeping spot as the chain would allow, but now, he didn't move for that. Didn't even pull down the boxers. He was sleeping in his own filth, and the only thing that bothered him was it would be embarrassing if anybody found his body before it all dried up and disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Jamie, wake up," Dean said. He had been driving for about 16 hours and figured there were about 6 left till they got back.

"Ready for me to drive?" she asked sleepily, noting they were at a gas station.

"Yeah, I'll fill up first, you go use the bathroom or whatever," he instructed.

Jamie realized he was a little bossy and couldn't wait to get back home. This whole trip had been a bad idea.

She came back out a few minutes later.

"Do you know how to get back from here?"

"Yeah. My grandmother actually lives around here, so we made this trip quite often."

"Great," Dean said and went to sleep. He had to be fresh to find Sam.

"Dean. We're here," Jamie announced.

"Great. Where's that bomb shelter you were telling me about?"

"I assumed that's where you would want to go, so it's right over there," she said pointing into the woods.

Dean and Jamie got out of the car and she led him to the bomb shelter. Dean had grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of granola bars and an apple. He just hoped Sam was still alive. It had been almost five days.

"Here it is," Jamie said.

Dean inspected the door. The hinges were all rusty, but there was a brand new padlock on it. That was a promising sign for Sam being in there. He tried to pick it, but it was stubborn. "I've got some bolt cutters in the car," he said and ran back to get them.

Sam was woken up by a sound. He strained to listen. Was someone trying to open the door? He tried to yell out, but he didn't have the energy. "Help," he whispered. He strained to hear more sounds but he couldn't. Convinced that he had just been imagining things he cried in despair.

Dean came back with the bolt cutters and cut the padlock off the door. He pulled it off and flung the door open.

"Sam," he called.

"Dean," Sam sobbed.

Dean was framed by the light streaming in from the door behind him. Sam shielded his eyes. Dean ran over and cut the chain from Sam. "Do you need water?" Dean asked.

"Food," Sam rasped.

Dean handed him the apple. Sam bit into it gratefully. He wanted to scarf it down, but his stomach seemed to rebel from the sudden food. He realized he would have to take this one bite at a time.

"Did you get the shifter?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy, I got him," Dean reassured him. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely," Sam said, and tried to stand up.

"Easy," Dean said and helped Sam up and let him lean on him.

Dean realized that he had missed this. Sam had become a lot more independent since he had gone to Hell. It was only to be expected, of course, but Dean liked it when Sam needed him. He didn't like the circumstances that necessitated the need, but he liked the need. He was so messed up.

They made it the short distance to the door. "Hi, Jamie," Sam said. Always polite, even when weak or in pain.

Jamie stepped back a bit. She knew that this wasn't the man who attacked her, but it was hard to make that disconnect.

"I'm going to go home," Jamie said. She was glad her roommate had told her she would hold her room until the end of the year. She had realized that Jamie was doing something crazy, even if she hadn't.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked her off-handedly. He was trying to keep Sam upright. He really seemed to want to crumple to the ground.

"I'm sure. I'm glad your brother's OK."

Dean helped Sam to the car and drove them to a motel. He checked them in and let Sam sleep while he went out to get him soup. That would probably be the best thing for him right now.

He came back and Sam got all the soup down and went back to sleep again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Next Morning

"Morning," Dean said when he saw that Sam was waking up.

"Morning. Is there anything to eat?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I made you some oatmeal," Dean said and pulled it from the microwave.

"So, how did you know it wasn't me?" Sam asked when he had finished the oatmeal.

"He attacked Jamie," Dean said. "We've changed a lot. In the old days, I would have known it was a shifter in fifteen minutes."

"It's mostly my fault, I think," Sam said.

"No, it's nobody's fault. We just need to get to know each other again," Dean said. "But, no matter what, we're still brothers and always will be."

"That was kind of a chick flick moment," Sam pointed out.

Dean threw a pillow at him, but smiled. It was good to have him back.

The End


End file.
